


When I Was Walking Home From School

by OneEyedBuck



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is briefly here, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Gen, Implied Bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEyedBuck/pseuds/OneEyedBuck
Summary: Charles Lee meets a boy named Samuel while going home from school. Shit then goes down.
Kudos: 4





	When I Was Walking Home From School

The sun was obnoxiously bright today, but the air was oddly freezing. Dead leaves covered the ground, but they gave a nice crunch when stepped on. No one was really outside except for a lone Charles walking home from school with a backpack slung over his shoulders. Charles mostly was blank during these walks, today was no exception, but the sound of furious pencil scribbling snapped him back to reality.

His head jolted up, Charles found himself nearby the playground close to his house, and now he was looking at a boy with light brown hair with a black jacket and scarf, he had loose fitting pants and clean sneakers. He was sitting on one of the wooden tables that were spread out across the playground, and he was staring angrily at a piece of paper with a calculator next to it. On the ground was his backpack. “I’m never gonna finish my homework…” The browned hair boy sighed in defeat. The boy looked… kinda familiar to Charles. 

Maybe we share a class together? Or maybe we’re in the same lunch block? I think he gave me a pencil once. What’s his name? Simon? Sammy? ...Samuel?

“Oh my god, how long have you been standing there?!” The boy suddenly asked as he looked up from his paper. Charles just stood there, he was NOT expecting any conversation today. 

“...Are you Samuel?” Charles asked back. A question for a question, this conversation was horrible already.

“Y-yeah, that’s my name.” He shrugged. “Do… you need something from me?” He asked, but there was a hint of fear on his face. Charles shook his head.

“It’s just… I feel like I’ve seen you before.” He replied, taking a few steps closer to Samuel. “And who does their work outside? That’s kinda weird.” Charles looked down at his homework, then back at Samuel. “Wait, I think I know why you’re so familiar now!” 

“And that is…?”

“I think it was during lunch? Didn’t Alex yell at you in front of, like, everyone?” 

Just a few days ago, there was an argument with two deafening voices in their school cafeteria, it was hard to tell what it was about, and Charles didn’t hear anything else other than the fact that it happened and someone named Alexander Hamilton started the whole thing.

Samuel buried his face into his hands. “Y-you were there?” 

“Yeah, I _did*_ say everyone.” Charles replied. “What was it about anyway? I was actually kinda curious about the whole thing!” Samuel looked off in the distance.

“It’s kinda hard to remember actually.” He awkwardly chuckled. “I think it was about something I said about the school clubs. That kid Alex was a few seats away so I guess he overheard me? I didn’t know someone could be so passionate about being in the student council...” Charles tilted his head in confusion.

“That’s it? People in the student council are scary honestly, but that’s all there is?” He seemed rather disappointed. Samuel hesitantly opened his mouth.

“If you _really_ want to know more, well, Alex has been… following me, even after school. It’s mostly just been random insults and shoving me around, but I’m *scared* of him!”

Charles wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but what Samuel just said certainly wasn’t it. “Isn’t that just stalking?” 

“I guess it counts as that!” Samuel exclaimed.

“Then why haven’t you told anyone?” 

“The teachers don’t do crap, and I only have like…” Samuel put a finger up. “One friend that I can actually trust.” 

“Hey, I mean this in the nicest way possible, but your life just sounds-” The sound of footsteps cut Charles off and Samuel jumped up from his seat. Someone else just came into view. They were far away, Charles could barely get a good look at them, but whoever they were, they were running towards the two.

“Is that Alex? God, I hope it’s not him…” He grabbed his homework and calculator and stuffed them both down into his backpack. 

“How would he know where you are?” Charles looked back at Samuel as he got up from the table. “I’m sure he wouldn’t be _that_ dedicated to stalking you.”

“Well, you never know! You can never be too safe!” 

“I’m pretty sure you didn’t even look at them...” Charles just sighed.

“...You can never be too safe.” Samuel repeated. “And besides, he’s literally running towards us. Gotta go!” He yelled as he sprinted away into some rows of houses. 

And now Charles was left alone. Samuel ran off, and some random person was running into his direction. 

“Should… I go after him?” Charles mumbled to himself, looking at the row of houses Samuel went to. “No, I’m just placing a target on his back if that’s actually Alex.” He just returned to standing in place. As the person running toward him got closer and closer, Charles could actually make out what he looked like. A relatively skinny boy with long black hair. He wore a brown hoodie with rolled up sleeves and dark yellow pants. 

“Hey!” He called out to Charles. The long haired boy stopped running when he was close enough to him. “That person you were talking to, was his name Samuel?”

“...No.” Charles hesitantly replied as he shook his head. “What’s your name, by the way?” He asked, trying his best to wave off this boy’s question.

“Oh, my name’s Alexander!” He answered 

Charles was wrong earlier. Alex _was_ dedicated to stalking Samuel… He muttered a small ‘oh my god.’

“Then who were you just talking to? And where did he go? That dude seemed to be in a hurry.” Alex looked at Charles suspiciously.

“That’s my friend… George.” Charles quickly replied. Was George a convincing name? Was it enough to convince Alex that he wasn’t talking to Samuel? And a cover up story for where he went? ...Oh! Tomorrow’s the weekend, right? 

“We’re having a sleepover.” He tried to add as casually as possible. “It’s at my house.” Charles gestured to the nearby neighborhood. There was a long silence between the two.

“That sounds cool.” Alex nodded. “Well, uh, enjoy your sleepover I guess?” 

“We will, don’t worry about us!” Charles said with an awkward smile.

“Well I gotta go now, I have so much homework for the weekend.” He turned around and started to walk back the direction he came from. Charles quickly went to the row of houses Samuel went to.

“...I’m George?” Samuel giggled as Charles walked by the houses. He was standing in the lawn of the first house in the row.

“You were listening to us?” He asked as he walked toward Samuel.

“Yeah, what if _you_ got pushed around?” Samuel shot back. “And… a sleepover? George and… you. A sleepover.” He puffed up his cheeks. “You didn’t tell me your name.”

“It’s Charles.”

“So, George and Charles. A sleepover.” Samuel repeated. “Ok, but thanks for not like, revealing who I was. I’m really grateful for that…” He sighed with a smile. 

“Is this your house?” Charles blurted out, suddenly changing the subject as he looked at the lawn Samuel was standing in.

“Oh, yeah actually! I don’t want to stand in some random person’s lawn, I’ll feel bad.” He shrugged.

“Well, uh, we actually live close by.” Charles pointed to another row of houses. “I honestly don’t know why I haven’t seen you in this neighborhood…” 

“So, maybe we should have a sleepover!” Samuel said. 

“Hmm, one of these days, that sounds nice.” He replied with a thumbs up. 

“Yeah! But I gotta go now, I still gotta do that math homework…”


End file.
